Forever and for Always
by Alice Inamorata
Summary: REPOSTED. After eight years, things seem to be looking up: Quinn has found her way back to Rachel in the Big Apple and the two pick up where things seemed to have left off. The problem is that Quinn is on the run from her former life and wants nothing but to forget about it, which includes hiding it from Rachel for as long as she can. Were!Peen. Formerly Forever, Always Yours.


Quinn Fabray always knew that she was different. At a young age, she was bullied until she was thirteen years old. Once she entered high school, the tables turned: she was calling the names, calling the slushie facials and was the queen of everything. And even though she seemed perfect...she knew she wasn't like the other girls.

It wasn't because of the weight loss or the nose job, it was because of something that no one would be able to tell by looking at her normally. Typically, every month around the same time, girls get their period. Quinn didn't get that. Instead, she grew a part on her own body that belonged to another. She still had the capability to become pregnant and carry a child, but regardless, Quinn used this tool to her advantage. Girls were surprised, sometimes elated, to hear that Perfect Quinn Fabray had a dick. And Quinn was even more surprised after realizing that she likes girls.

Of course, this happened after she met Rachel Berry. The brunette, tiny Diva that she ordered slushie facials to the most in hopes that if she kept humiliating her, the brunette would transfer schools and Quinn would never have to see her again. It didn't happen and instead, Quinn was looped into joining Glee club. Ultimately, she fell in love with the girl. Rachel fell for her too and the two planned to move to New York once they had graduated.

But it didn't happen. Quinn was taken away from her love and pushed into a life that she didn't want to live and be a part of. So she escaped and she found her way back to the city and ultimately, planned to find her way back to Rachel.

It had been her dream since she was young: owning a small shop in the most unheard of part of New York. Unheard of in the aspect that it was the place that no one would expect a bookshop to be placed. And it was an irrational dream. After all, who could make money on a book shop in the outskirts of New York City as well as somehow have the means of survival? New York was expensive, and Quinn had scrimped and scraped for years after graduating Law School just to get out of Lima, Ohio. Her parents, obviously angered at the fact that they had paved way for their daughter with an 'above average' education, had no choice but to let her go.

Rachel had rubbed off on her after the years of dating: once she wanted something, she wanted to immediately set out and do it.

And that's exactly what she did. At the age of twenty-six, Quinn lived in the smallest, run down apartment in the complex with bars on the windows and in the seediest part of New York. Sometimes she wondered how she did it. It was a rare occurrence when someone walked into the shop, and an even more rare one when someone purchased an item. The books were things that people could buy at the nearest Barnes and Noble. There was something different about them, though, they were rare editions that many people had no idea about. The fact that they didn't, made Quinn angry. Who would not want the first edition of To Kill a Mocking Bird or The Catcher in the Rye? Sure as hell she did, but instead she spent her days in the shop, alone or accompanied by the presence of candled, another book opened and drowning herself in fantasies.

That's what made her believe she was a good law student. She was able to think outside of the box. While other students went by the book, Quinn was always that student that went out of her way, went another route, and that earned her major brownie points with her thirty-something law professor that quite enjoyed the view down her button downs. Around campus there was no doubt anywhere that she had slept with him, and she did, but hey, she graduated at the top of her class with numerous offers in D.C, New York and California. And Quinn turned them all down: what's the point in doing something she didn't love?

With her law degree in hand, she left Lima and drove to the great city with nothing but her clothes piled into a suitcase. Within the first month she was robbed and stalked by the man who lived across the hall from her which ultimately ended with three more locks on her doors and a gun license. It's been three years since then and she was slowly finding her way.

Most of the time she wishes that she had someone to share it with. At those times, her mind drifted to a certain brunette who she knew was in this very city. When people found out Quinn was leaving, almost immediately everyone knew it was because of Rachel Berry although Quinn never admitted it. Quinn knew it herself but she would never let anyone believe that she was actually chasing the girl. She wanted everyone to believe that she had moved on.

Her mind was drifting to Rachel again. It was five at night, it was icy out and the wind was slapping against the crappy windows that Quinn knew could barely handle a fly landing on them. So far she had counted about thirty people walking by but none of them had stopped, because it was a crappy book store that Barnes and Noble probably was less expensive than. There was one girl, though, about six years old that was begging her mother to let her go in there. Her mother shook her head, grabbed the girls hand, and then left.

Quinn drank the last of her coffee and shut her book for the day, placing it in the same spot that she always placed her current reads. There was no point in checking the register because there was no cash, but she opened it anyways and placed the money in the safe beneath the contraption. With her leather jacket wrapped around her small frame, she walked out into the February air and began to lock the doors. But there was a voice and frantic breathing.

"Shit! Please, don't close just yet! I need a book!" The brunette ran up to her, yet still keeping her distance, "I heard you have a rare hardcover version of Persuasion by Jane Austen and it's something I've been dying to read and please..."

Quinn knew the voice but she didn't want to look up in fear that her suspicions would have been confirmed. And the pleading voice was no help, or her clasped hands and red plaid coat. She looked up, though, smiled softly, "Sure."

Rachel cupped her hands around her mouth, trying to hide her beaming smile as she bounced on the balls of her feet. "Quinn!" And she threw herself at the blonde, hugging her tightly. Quinn felt her breath on her neck, goosebumps raising on her pale skin at the close contact. "I didn't know you owned this shop!"

The blonde shrugged, trying to act cool before opening the doors and welcoming Rachel inside. "Just a little shop."

Rachel wandered aimlessly through the tight aisles while Quinn stood on the mobile ladder, searching through her itinerary. She did have the book: it was old and dusty, but she pulled it down and blew the dust off the cover before handing it to Rachel. "Here you go."

The brunette reached her hand into her purse, fishing out her wallet, "How much?"

It came out of her mouth before she even thought, "Don't worry about it."

What do you mean 'don't worry about it?' You NEED that money, Quinn!

"Are you sure..?" Rachel questioned, her eyes roaming down Quinn's frame. She was thin, not thin enough to be sickly but thin enough in the aspect that she looked like she could use a burger. The curves that Rachel had roamed all those years ago had vanished and her long, blonde hair was now a shaggy, cropped 'do that took her less time in the morning. Needless to say, Rachel hadn't changed much besides her hair. Sure, she may have toned down the sweater fetish to sweaters without animals on them, but she was still the same.

Quinn felt Rachel's eyes on her and she quickly shook her head, smiling, "Don't worry about it. Seriously. We're friends, remember?"

More than friends.

There was an awkward silence in the shop and Quinn didn't know whether to shoo the girl or invite her for some coffee back at her place. Just looking at her brought back memories: memories of the summer before college where they spent the nights beneath the stars, Rachel pointing out the constellations and Quinn playing with her hair until she fell asleep. The Christmas where Quinn's parents let the two host their own Christmas party with all of their friends. Their first anniversary where the two vowed to spend the rest of their lives together...

Quinn felt the pang of guilt in her stomach. Her parents had talked her out of it: talked her out of going with Rachel to New York, talked her out of marrying the Broadway Starlight, talked her out of everything to do with her. And Quinn couldn't bear telling Rachel that the engagement was off and so was New York, so she just left. She went to college in Ohio and went onto law school while Rachel was in New York, doing what she loved. Quinn was doing whatever it took to get her mind off of the brunette. If it took two bottles of wine, that's what it took.

"I'm sorry," she felt herself mumbling, shifting her weight from side to side. It was odd considering Quinn was never the shy type, "For doing what I did to you."

Rachel looked taken aback by the apology, but she smiled sweetly. "It happens...people change."

"But that's the thing," Quinn said, somewhat laughing within her statement, "It wasn't me. It was my family. I was all for going to New York and spending the rest of my life with you but..."

The brunette looked down, nodding, "I knew they never liked me.."

Quinn felt bad for her: she felt guilty and responsible for the demise of Rachel Berry. Kurt had kept in contact with her for about a year after the break up and, according to the boy, Rachel was a mess for quite some time. She still attended classes but she didn't audition for any shows that she was recommended for. She had destroyed Rachel Berry and now, here she was, smiling and sweet and fucking forgiving and all Quinn wanted to do was take her back.

But would she let her?  
Would Rachel let her back in?

"Do you want some coffee?" she asked, "If you still drink it, that is."

The brunette nodded and watched the blonde walk into the back of the shop, returning a couple minutes later with steaming hot cups. "Kureg, it's a Godsend." Quinn said, handing Rachel the mug. The liquid was hotter than hot and Rachel enjoyed feeling it snake down her throat and into her stomach. It soothed her from the inside out, suddenly feeling much more content with the blonde.

After all, if you give Rachel Berry coffee, it's an easy one-way ticket into her heart.

The book was needed for a project; she needed it for a role. After these years going and dragging by, Rachel finally came to terms with the fact that her and Quinn won't ever be. Getting back into the swing of acting again was a tough goal, and yet here Quinn was, owning the bookshop that was so heavily recommended by her drama professor, and in possession of the book she needed.

And when Quinn had looked up from the lock, her hands red with cold, she felt her heart jumping into her throat like it had done all those years ago. It worried her. She had just started to come to terms with things, beginning to move on, only to realize that things were never as they had seemed. Rachel had thought Quinn left on her own accord - that she never had any intentions to marry Rachel and move in with her. But now that she knew...she wondered if Quinn still had the feelings for her that Rachel had in reciprocal.

They sat down around the counter, Quinn on one side and Rachel on the other, talking and reminiscing about the past. Their coffee was almost finished and the night was becoming darker. Quinn felt her heart fluttering, Rachel smiling and laughing with the blonde as if nothing had ever happened. And it broke both of their hearts because they both wondered: will things ever be the same? There had been so much heart break and so much drama, so much letting go and too much holding on for nothing. But was it nothing?

Was what they had, nothing?

And Quinn tempted a kiss, holding her against the counter and letting her lips relish in the ever-memorable taste of Rachel Berry. Rachel kissed back, her hand tangled in blonde locks and holding, pulling and relinquishing in her arms. It had been years since they had touched and felt one another. They couldn't hold off much longer.

"I need to put the cups in the back.." Quinn whispered. Rachel was hot against her neck, whining softly at the girls excuse. When in reality, she needed...something.

It was that time of the month for Quinn anyways.

Rachel was in the middle of a tight aisle, her coat thrown on the counter. Waiting for Quinn was proving quite irritating, so she began to look through the books. The blonde smirked, coming up from behind and wrapping her hands around Rachel's ribs. She bit and kissed along the back of her neck and shoulders, pulling her blouse apart from behind. And it just felt right: grinding her hips into Rachel Berry's luscious fucking ass that she had dreamt about for so many years. It felt right letting her hands roam over her ribs, over her breasts before pulling her bra down and toying with her tanned nipples.

And Quinn turned her around, pushing her hips against the bookcase as she sank to her knees, pulling down the second-skin jeans that Rachel had pulled on that very morning. She could smell her and it was driving her nuts. Her tongue glided over the front of her panties, sucking through the thin lace coating and Rachel moaned. So. Fucking. Loud. Quinn shuddered, digging her nails into her hips. Pulling her closer so she could feel her very core as her tongue pushed harder and flicked faster against the lace.

Rachel was impatient at this point, grabbing the blondes hair and gripping and ripping it. She wanted her, not this fuck about teasing shit that Quinn did oh-so-well. She couldn't contain herself, she let herself moan, whisper her name and cry out for more as much as she wanted. And it's not like Quinn would mind.

Quinn pulled Rachel's panties down, running her index and forefinger across her wet slit. She felt herself stir, her own jeans getting more uncomfortable as the seconds ticked by. Rachel grabbed her hand, running her own tongue along those fingers before smirking, winking her eye and letting her hand travel across the front of Quinn's jeans. In the blink of an eye, she was on her knees, her mouth open and Quinn's member inside of it, growing harder by the second.

"Oh fuck, Rachel.." she moaned, Quinn's hands now in Rachel's hand. Rachel was always amazing at giving head for the single reason that she had no gag-reflex. And her tongue was amazing, her lips were perfectly soft. Her mouth warm... "I need you."

And the brunette was happy to oblige. She raised to her feet, pulling her virginal, white panties down and tossing them to the side. Quinn positioned herself inside of the tiny girl, letting herself slide in slowly. She held Rachel's leg to the side, wrapping it around her waist and began to move.

It felt...it felt as if nothing had ever gone wrong. Nothing was ever done wrong, no hearts were ever broken and no tears were ever shed. Things seemed to be perfect. And the books were falling out of their shelves with every thrust Quinn made and she did not give a single fuck in the world, because she had her love, and she was never going to let her leave now. She would never let her go. Rachel was clinging to her desperately; it was getting harder to stand and her knees were buckling. Quinn picked her up, settling her ass against one of the shelves that was doomed to get soaked. And she thrusted harder and moved faster and made Rachel scream so loud that people must have thought that someone was being murdered.

But it was New York. And no one would bat an eyelid at the two girls fucking in a closed book store.

"I've missed you.." Rachel whimpered in Quinn's ear, "I've missed you so much.."

Quinn moaned. Her voice was fucking perfect. "I've missed you too...so" thrust "so" thrust "much."

And she was so tight it made Quinn almost unable to hold off any longer. She dug her nails into Rachel's lower back, scraping small layers of skin off, leaving trails of bright red behind. It made Rachel scream loudly, her body unraveling within seconds. And Quinn was sliding so fucking perfectly that she came too, inside of the woman that she had fallen in love with all those years ago.

They sat there, laid actually, in the middle of a cramped book store that Quinn had taken up just in case, one day, Rachel Berry needed a book. And today she did. She came in just as unexpectedly as Quinn had left and in a sense, Quinn deserved it. She wondered why she had ever even dated or even looked at other girls, because the one she wanted was right here, lying curled up on her chest, naked and coated in a beaded sweat, looking up to the ceiling that was painted in a midnight scene.

"Is there a reason that you painted the ceiling like that..?" Rachel asked, looking up at her love. Quinn smiled softly, pressing a gentle kiss to her forehead.

"Because sometimes when I would miss you, I would lay here and pretend you were here with me, pointing out the constellations like you always did the summer before we broke up...and it gave me hope that we would be okay again. That you would come back to me."

Rachel cried, because she always wanted to come back, but she felt like she couldn't. And Quinn held her, kissed away her tears, and told her that it was always her.

"It was always you. It always was, and it always will be."


End file.
